U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,103 describes a dynamic communication system between a transmitter and a receiver which uses acknowledgement means in the form of a transmission of flags to indicate whether the receiver is ready to receive data, whether data have been transmitted by the transmitter, and whether the receiver has correctly received the transmitted data.